Defining Extraordinary
by IannaBray
Summary: I like him more than I probably should and that's a very, very dangerous thing." Bella Swan thinks she's normal. Edward Cullen knows she's extraordinary. But Bella's too nice to know she shouldn't want to like Edward Cullen.


**Prologue**

"Jessica, I don't think this is a good idea."

Different scenarios run through my head of different ways this could happen. I didn't want to go to this party, I don't even like parties. I swallow and for some reason allow Jessica to grab my wrist and pull me up to the front door of the house. The closer we get to the party, the more warm and unsure I feel. Warm, because I can already feel the heat of the house in waves, flowing through the door with each beat of the loud music. I swallow, thristy but knowing that I won't drink anything at the party, not wanting to. What I really want is to go back to the car, get in and drive away but still I allow Jessica to pull me through the door.

Maybe I'm just overthinking this, though. Maybe it's not going to be all that bad. I can just stay for a little bit, feign nausea and then I can get in the car and drive away. I sigh and when I do I realize we're already at the party and Jessica is still pulling me behind her to get drinks - I can see the red plastic cups and the keg and the liquor bottles and the teenagers who think they're older than they are, more mature than they are and can get away with getting piss drunk with no qualms.

Jessica's hand is getting sweaty now around my wrist and I furrow my eyebrows, waiting as she gets a cup and pours some beer into it.

"Do you want something to drink?" Jessica said, turning to me. Her cheeks are slightly flushed in a sporadic kind of way and her eyeliner is smudged a little bit at the corners of her eyes. I don't say anything and shake my head no, and she shrugs and turns, pulling me back to the door. I think about how I could just walk out of the door and leave the party, but I feel eyes on me. Jessica starts talking to Mike Newton who keeps smiling and lauging at what Jessica is saying. I furrow my eyebrows and look to the left, seeing people going upstairs, people standing there talking, people I've seen at school and people I don't know. I look to the right and see the living room. I look at the couch and stop, squinting my eyes a little bit and looking closer.

Green eyes are looking back at me, curious and worried. I bite my lip and suddently the green eyes are moving, getting up from the couch. I look him over. He's wearing a white t-shirt, defining the muscles in his chest slightly, just tight enough to make out his abs, a pair of jeans, boots and a black leather jacket. I breathe in through my nose, already knowing what it smells like - toffee and mint and musk and _him_. His hair is messy and bronze and glinting even in the dim light. His cheeks are slightly flushed, not much, just a little bit on the apples of his cheeks and his cheekbone, but enough to make me bite my lip a little harder.

He's standing in front of me now, his chest almost touching mine, his hand almost brushing my hand. I look at Jessica and her and Mike are still talking. Jessica let go of my wrist to start waving her hands around, gesturing wildly and almost smacking Mike on the face.

"What are you doing here?" he says lowly, leaning down a little bit to let his breath wash over my face. It doesn't smell like alcohol and I'm upset I'm surprised - did I expect his breath to smell lilke alcohol? Maybe. I expected to like it either way, though, which I did. His breath smells like sweet and mint and honey and spicy and I try not to close my eyes and breathe his it in because I realize that would look stupid and possibly weird.

Instead, I look at him and open my mouth, and then I close my mouth. He sighs, but not in annoyance.

"I -"

I what? What am I doing here?

_What are you doing here?_

I can't tell him why I've suddently realized I'm here. I can't tell him I'm here because I knew he would be here, I can't tell him I'm here because I wanted to see him and I wanted to smell his scent and I wanted to touch him and talk to him. I can't tell him why I'm here because I can't tell him I like him more than I probably should and that's a very, very dangerous thing.

I'm here because I want Edward Cullen to want me.

**A/N: Soooooo um... Yeah. I'm trying out the whole posting an A/N after the chapter thing because reading an A/N before you read a chapter you really want to read kind of... sucks.**

I haven't updated my stories in... phew... months, probably. Sorry. There's this thing called school and failing a class. Oh, and writer's block. Have you heard of writer's block? It's very common. You can Google it. ;)

Please tell me you got that Twilight movie reference.

Reviews are like Edward's sweet and mint and honey and spicy breath.


End file.
